Trapped
by SilverQueens
Summary: L terjebak dalam lift bersama seseorang? Ah, sayangnya orang itu bukanlah orang normal yang biasa.


**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: L terjebak dalam lift bersama seseorang? Ah, sayangnya orang itu bukanlah orang normal yang biasa.  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Obata Takeshi and Tsugumi Ohba.  
**Genre**: Friendship (?)

**Author's Note**: Okeh, fic collab Dragon dan Claire! Akhirnya kami bisa membuat RP sungguhan yang (sedikit) bermutu. *LOL* Dragon as B, and Claire as L. R&R yah ^_^

* * *

**Trapped**

Pemuda bermata merah darah itu berjalan santai mengelilingi mall. Hari itu memang sangat membosankan. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dibunuh. Setelah berjalan tanpa arah, iapun berhenti di depan sebuah lift. Dengan malas, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku jins baggy-nya dan menekan tombol lift. Ia menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu terbuka. Kemudian saat pintu lift bergetar membuka, sepasang mata menatap B tajam dari dalam lift.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali?" kata B santai.

"Pastinya hari yang sangat membosankan jika kau bisa terdampar disini..." L berkata, masih menatap B lekat

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti dirinya sendiri. Kaki kirinya menapak memasuki lift tersebut. "Yah, aku disini hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan... Kau sendiri?"

Pintu lift pun tertutup, entah kenapa pemandangan itu tampak sedikit mengerikan. Seperti menatap pintu keluar sebuah ruang eksekusi. Tertutup rapat, tidak ada jalan keluar.

L terdiam, tidak menggubris pertanyaan B.

B tertawa kecil "Menghiraukan pertanyaanku?"

"Menurut saya pertanyaanmu juga sangat membosankan, B."

"Oke, oke..." B terkekeh. "Dingin sekali... aku kan hanya ingin bersikap ramah..."

"Apakah saya memang harus menjawabnya?" L menyambung.

L menghela napas. "Seperti kebiasaan saya, B, saya hanya ingin menambah persediaan gula saya.."

Tepat setelah L berbicara, tiba-tiba, lampu lift redup, berkelap-kelip dan kemudian padam. Tepat setelah benda tersebut berhenti bekerja, keheninganpun datang, mengantung dalam ruang yang sempit itu. Terdengar raungan sesuatu di kejauhan. Seketika, tempat itu menjadi sangat asing. Lift berguncang keras sebelum tiba2 berhenti sempurna. L sedikit goyah saat lift berguncang dan tanpa ia kehendaki tubuhnya membentur B.

"Maaf." L kembali menjauh.

B melihat ke arah detektif itu dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." tangannya menekan tombol emergensi. "Aku lupa. Mati listrik berarti benda ini tak bekerja."

"Percuma B. Rasanya kita terjebak disini." L menghela napas. "Mengapa untuk membeli gula saja harus sulit seperti ini? Tadinya lebih baik saya serahkan saja kepada watari."

B terkekeh. "Rasanya ini akan lama. Mau main sesuatu?"

"Tolong jangan membuat situasi ini makin rumit, B. Pasti mereka akan segera menghidupkan tenaga cadangannya."

"Oh?"

"Aku tidak ingin terjebak bersama orang sepertimu..."

"Aku tersinggung, L." Katanya dengan nada yang tidak mencerminkan orang tersinggung.

"Saya terkejut kau bisa tersinggung B..."

Pemilik Shinigami eyes itu tersenyum lagi. "Jadi... kita akan diam saja disini?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja B, asal kau tidak menggangguku.." kata L datar.

"Sendiri saja tidak asik..." B merapat ke tubuh L sementara L hanya terdiam.

"Maaf B kali ini kau harus melakukannya sendirian." detektif itu berkata dengan nada sarkastis. B tertawa kecil dan langsung mendorong L, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang, menabrak material lift.

"Oh, saya mengerti. Waktunya untuk 'permainanmu' kan, B?"

"Kau memang pintar." dengan itu, ia mendaratkan bibir dinginnya di bibir milik pria di hadapannya itu. L terkejut dan berusaha mendorong B menjauh. Namun dengan tangannya yang tak terlatih, L tidak bisa membuat B bergeming. Tangan kanan pria bermata merah tersebut merayap, melewati bagian bawah baju putih L.

"B... kau cukup berani untuk melakukan itu?"

"Oh, kenapa tidak?" Ia menjauh, membuat setidaknya satu senti jarak dari bibirnya dengan L.

Pemuda pucat itu bagai dalam sebuah penjara yang teramat mengerikan. terjebak dalam 2 sel kuat. Pertama dalam lift itu sendiri dan kedua dalam rengkuhan kasar pemuda asing bermata merah di hadapannya. Belum ada ekspresi yang bisa dinikmati pemuda bermata merah itu. Ekspresi L masih sangat datar.

Bibir B bergerak, menjelajah hingga ke leher detektif itu.

"Baik, B... saya cukup tahu sekarang betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, setelah kau melakukan hal ini..."

B menjilat leher L. Tidka merespon ucapan L.

"Kau boleh melakukan sesukamu, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu." L menyambung.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya sambil menggigit leher L pelan.

L mengernyit saat rasa gigitan itu menyerang lehernya yang pucat. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap kau dapat 'mengalahkan' L. Tidak dalam sejuta tahun."

"Siapa bilang aku mau mengalahkanmu? Aku melakukan ini karena..." B membenamkan giginya lebih dalam "...aku mau."

L spontan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeram pakaian B. "Oh... kau mau... ya tentu saja, kau mau mengalahkanku dalam perrmainan ini kan B?"

"Hmm, kau masih belum mengerti juga?" B berpindah posisi, menjilati leher L, mencari titik sensitifnya, titik yang bisa membuat detektif itu mengerang.

"Saya tidak merasa harus memahami perkataanmu, B" L berkata, masih sangat datar.

"Aku akan membuatmu paham. Kau diam saja disitu." B berkata, tangannya meraba dada L. L tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi pada lehernya. B dapat merasakan hal itu dan ia terus menyerang titik tersebut. Tanpa di kehendaki L, ia pun mengerang.

"Bagus, B... there you are..."

B tersenyum, menjilat dagu L dan tangannya yang satu bermain-main di dada L, jarinya berputar-putar di sekitar puting detektif itu.

"Baik, B... saya rasa tidak akan adil jika hanya kau saja yang menikmati ini..."

"Hmm?" Ia menatap mata L lekat, seakan menantangnya.

L tiba-tiba menggerakan tangannya dari pakaian B, dan membalas mencium B dengan ganas. B terbelalak, tidak menyangka seorang L berani melakukan hal tersebut.

L melepaskan bibirnya dari B dan tersenyum. "Lihat kan B... saya adalah L... "

"Baik, baik." B berbisik pelan. "Bila kau mau melakukan hal ini..." pria itu kembali mendorong L kebelakang, kali ini ia mencium bibir L dengan liar, meminta jalan masuk.

"Ingat B, ini hanyalah sebuah pertandingan antara kita... bukan sebuah hasrat..." L tersenyum. "Jadi jangan terburu-buru karena yang terburu-buru akan kalah..."

B berhenti sesaat. Ada ekspresi kekecewaan tersirat dimatanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menapakkan kakinya ke dalam lift, senyumnya memudar.

"Baik, B." L mendorong B kuat, membuatnya terhempas ke belakang. B seketika tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan tidak menurut dengan otaknya. L menyentuh wajah B dan menancapkan ciuman panas pada bibirnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba lampu lift berpendar nyala. Terdengar raungan mesin di kejauhan yang mengalir pelan. Lift bergetar pelan. Bergerak naik dan kemudian pintunyapun terbuka.

Hal pertama yang didengar L dan B adalah seruan-seruan tertahan. Begitu banyak desahan tertahan yang berasal dari samping kanan mereka.

L melepaskan tubuh B perlahan. Ia melihat B tampak terpaku senejak sebelum menatap kerumunan orang di samping kanannya.

B dan L berdiri secara bersamaan, mereka berjalan keluar dari lift dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mereka berusaha menyeruak dari kerumunan di depan mereka. Begitu banyak nada-nada keheranan yang ditujukkan kepada mereka. Mungkin sebelumnya semua orang hanya ingin meyakini bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik saja berkenaan dengan mati listrik tersebut.

Setelah bebas dari orang-orang, L tiba-tiba meraih pakaian B, membuat pemuda itu mendekat padanya kemudian berbisik.

"B, ketika aku bilang bahwa ini hanya pertandingan semata dan bukanlah sebuah hasrat..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku bohong."

Beyond Birthday terbelalak saking kagetnya. Ia menatap L yang tersenyum licik sebelum detektif itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan B yang masih terbengong-bengong.

**End Of The Story**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**Claire**: Haha, saya sangat menyukai L disini. Ia licik. Hei, bukankan L itu cerdas, baik, katakan saja ia cerdas, bukan licik. *LOL* Ini adalah RP kedua saya berperan sebagai L dan dimana lawan main saya adalah B.

**Dragon: ***cough* Akhirnya... RP serius (?)... eh ngga juga ding. Ujung2nyah ada humor.. Perdebatan antara B dan L memang sebenernya gara-gara kelakuan kita yang ngga mau kalah (meskipun ujungnya pasti aku ngalah...)

**Well, thanx for read and review. ^.^**

**Dragon and Claire**


End file.
